The Elder
History Background Christopher Polo, was born in Colorado in the 1750s. He was actually the first True Alpha that ever existed on Earth 1. Christopher Polo was over 200 years old wen he died. Revolutionary war Christopher Polo got accepted to be a soldier in the revolutionary war to serve the 13 colonies. Christopher knew George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, John Adams and the rest of the crew. Becoming the first True Alpha When the war was happening, Christopher was shooting so many soldiers and he didn't get shot whatsoever. Christopher saw this red energy came in and he went through him and then he flew over and the nurses took care of him for a whole day. The day after, Christopher felt refreshed and he didn't feel any pain, he had not bruises or scars on him Training on his own After becoming True Alpha, Christopher is like a Ronin. He trains on his own.He was training on his superhuman speed, superhuman strength, He is powerful than ever before. He could be the weapon to win the Revolutionary War. Fighting Britain Chris and the Americans were fighting the Britain and they were winning and the Britain was losing. Chris took out over 100 men with his superhuman speed. The Americans finally won the war. The War of 1812 War of 1812 was a huge war. It took a long time to complete. It was a hectic, gruesome, and deadly battle. Chris tried to overcome the battle with all of his strength. Knowing the Cosloffs in the 1800s Chris was friends with the Cosloffs. He met Fitzgerald and his family. They welcomed him in the family. Chris promised to them that he will protect them from whatever comes. Battling the Death Rider Death Rider came from the storm to create chaos in the town. Death rider is one of the first reversed alphas that Chris had ever faced. Chris had all of his power to eliminate him and protect everyone from that type of menace. He eliminated him. That was an happy ending. Civil War Chris had serve the Civil War. Chris was in the northern side so he could free the slaves somehow. Chris took out a bunch of men with his might. It took time to overcome the south. Meeting President Abraham Lincoln Chris had met the 16th president of the United Stated. Abraham Lincoln. They became great friends. They became partners to win over the south. Freeing the slaves Chris battled the slave buyers to free the people from captivity. Over 1000 men and women were saved from the captivity. Chris had a fell in in love with a black women. Her name is Clarissa Jones. They had been love with each other. They had dated for number of years. They got married and they had children of their own. In 1900, Clarissa was very ill she died. World War I Chris served in World War I, that is where he met Fitzgerald's children. After Clarissa's death, Chris wanted to go back to field and serve America once again. He met a young and attractive woman, she is a nurse to take care of the wounded soldiers and her name is Willa Solomon. Chris and Willa became friends during World War I, They started dating after the battle. They became romantic in love. Chris was kind of pushing back because of losing Clarissa. Willa wanted to comfort him and take care of him. They became husband and wife during the 1910s. They had four children together. Now he has 6 or 7 children. The three of them are grown ups and have children of their own. They moved to other states. World War II In World War II, Chris and Willa had been married for over 30 years, Chris had decided to serve in World War II, the marriage had been strained in four years. Willa had been seeing someone else had an affair with during the four years. When Chris came home, Chris saw his second wife having Sex with another man. Chris was overcome with emotion. Willa tried to talk to him but Chris was so upset that he actually struck Willa on the face. Chris wanted a divorce. Willa had regretted having sex with another man. Willa tried to get back with Chris but Chris shut her out. 1960s Chris had been married with his third wife Christina Scot, she isn't a human. She is a superhuman. She was one of the test subjects. Christopher and Christina fought crime together as a duo. They had a strong marriage. Christina loved his children like her own. Willa doesn't have the custody of the children at all. Christopher and Christina were great friends with the Youngs for many years. Chris and Paul's father had been friends since World War II. Paul's father was the one who killed Hitler and he was known for it. Chris and Christina took care of Paul when he was a boy. Paul looked to them as an aunt and uncle. Christina loved Paul. Chris and Christina both went to Paul and Lily's wedding. Even the birth of Jason Young. 1990s Chris went to retirement, Chris had been home with his third and final wife and his children stayed in Colorado. Chris and Christina never stopped loving each other ever since the 50s. Chris had been a soldier for almost 300 years. Chris wanted to have a normal life again. He became a grandfather and a great grandfather. Teaching Jason Around the 1990s, in the Old Timeline, when Jason first had his powers, Chris became his teacher and Jason was his first student, He taught him all of the best ways of being the True Alpha to be the hero of all heroes. Battling Dr. Ice Both Jason and Chris had encountered Dr. Ice, he was a really hard villain to endure because his cold powers to decelerate the superhuman speed of the True Alphas. Bu they succeeded Facing off the reversed alpha After Jason's sudden death from the Reversed Alpha, Chris had endured the Reversed Alpha who now is the Dark Alpha. A decade later Around the 2010s, he found another True Alpha named David Cosloff, and he had taught him to be the best True Alpha there is. Making the Alpha team He made a team of super-humans with David Cosloff and Seth Ashton and with the team they are unstoppable Defeating the demon gang The Alpha team had encounter with the Demon Gang during the two times, One time when they all were in the apartment and one in the lair. Helping David to destroy Phantom After the horrible battle between David and phantom, Chris enhanced David with the Superhuman serum so David can be stronger to beat down Phantom. So He put two syringes on David and made him a stronger True Alpha. Saving the world from Dark Earth During the Crisis War I event with Hellfire and Dark lightning, The Alpha team saved the world again with bombing Dark Earth The Crisis War II A year later, Dark Alpha almost destroyed the world with his army but the army was destroyed by the Alpha team Death In his unexpected conclusion, he was beheaded by Dark Alpha and he never existed in New Timeline.